She'll Never Understand
by Frizz07
Summary: Hermione will never understand how much I really love her, and if given the chance, I would give up my entire world just to be with her. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to own Draco Malfoy, I really don't own a thing.

She'll Never Understand

I, Ron Weasley, swear that I'm not in love with my best friend. I do not adore the way that she smiles, or the way she looks at me with those beautiful chocolate eyes. I do not like the way she dresses ... the way she wears that short, pink skirt, or that tight, white shirt. I do NOT like the way she says my name, or when she hugs me close. I do not think of her when I'm supposed to be paying attention in class, or when I lay down to sleep. Most importantly, I have _never_ wanted to wrap my hands around her stupid, ignorant, empty-headed boy toy, Victor "I'm-a-big-headed-loser" Krum.

. . . I, Ron Weasley, am madly in love with my best friend, Hermione.

Due to the fact that I already have a bloody girlfriend (if you even _want_ to call her that), I cannot possibly tell her how I feel. Yeah, so I like the girl that I have now, and there are many things about her that are very attractive. One would be her body. Another would be her ... well, her body. What I'm trying to say is that there are many interesting things about this girl, but there's one thing that makes her just like all the other girls. She's not Hermione.

Hermione is ... everything that I've ever wanted in a girl. She's beautiful, intelligent, witty, and of course, has a great head on her shoulders. She has been a friend of mine for the past few years, and through thick and thin, she has always been at my side. I wish that just once, she would look at me the way she does with that bastard, Krum. I mean, come on, what does he have that I don't? Yeah … okay, so he's tall, dark, and handsome, but I'm … well, I'm attractive, aren't I?

She doesn't know how much it kills me to have to hear her stories about her and Krum. They always consist of Victor "I'm-a-big-headed-bastard" Krum making Hermione blush by doing something so pathetic … so … well, in the end, he always gets Hermione. He's the one that gets to run his hands through her hair, or kiss her sweet lips. Krum doesn't realize it now, but he has the world in his hands, and I wish more than anything that I could have that.

She'll never understand how much it kills me to see her cry when she fights with him, or when she wraps her arms around me in that sweet, enchanting way. She'll never understand how many times I wish Krum to hell, just so I can take his place. Hermione will never understand how much I really love her, and if given the chance, I would give up my entire world just to be with her.

She'll never know how hard I fight the urge to take her hand in mine and lead her away from Krum, just because she deserves so much better. Hermione will never understand how difficult it is to hear her say that I am nothing more than a friend. I've learned to hate that word, but I know that it means a lot to her, so I deal with it. I'd rather be a friend than to be nothing at all.

Hermione will never understand how hard it is not to push Krum down a long flight of stairs, or lock him in the highest tower of Hogwarts, or transform him into a cupcake and give him to Crabbe and Goyle. Of all things, I wish that she could see through my eyes and feel what I feel when she walks by me, or when she speaks to me. Only then could she understand just how much I want to be with her.

But for now, I'm a friend. I'm a pal, a shoulder to lean on, a buddy. For now, I'll suck up my bloody pride and accept the fact that although she's not my girlfriend, she's still in my life. Without her, I would be nothing. That's why I have to keep a level head about this. I can't get my hopes up, thinking that she'll ever give me a chance. She's happy with Krum. Apparently, he's the best thing that's ever happened to her. As much as this kills me, I have to accept it. I have to be the good friend that I'm supposed to be and pretend that Krum is my friend … a friend that stole my Hermione.

Hermione will continue with her life, never knowing the feelings that I have to hide. No matter how hard I wish she would, she will never understand.

**Author's Note: **So I couldn't fight the temptation to write this little fic. I adored all the wonderful reviews that I got for He'll Never Understand, and I thank all of you that read and reviewed it. It's awesome to actually get some feedback on my work, because as you know, it encourages me to write more. I hope that you all enjoyed this fic, and you continue to read my work. If you're a Draco/Hermione shipper, be sure to check out my new fic Fallen Angels.

Jess aka Frizz


End file.
